Country Musume Mega Best
|producer = |Last = Country Musume Daizenshuu ② 2nd Album (2006) |Next = Seasons 1st Mini Album (2019) |Chronology1 = Country Musume Video Collections Chronology |Last1 = Country Musume Single V Clips ① 1st Video Collection (2003) |Next1 = Country Girls Music Video Clips Vol.1 Country Girls 1st Video Collection (2017) |Single1 = Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ~Duet Version~ |Chronology2 = Mega Best Albums Chronology |Last2 = Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best |Next2 = MEGA MELON}} Country Musume Mega Best (カントリー娘。　メガベスト) is a Country Musume best-of album, and is part of the Mega Best album series. It was released on December 10, 2008. Tracklist CD #Futari no Hokkaido #Yukigeshiki #Hokkaido Shalala #Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #Atarashii Koi no Hatsu Date - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #Uwaki na Honey Pie- Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Kakumeichikku KISS #Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ~Duet Version~ - Satoda Mai with Fujioka Fujimaki DVD #Hokkaido Shalala #Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Musume ni Ishikawa (Morning Musume) #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - Country Musume ni Ishikawa (Morning Musume) #Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ - Country Musume ni Ishikawa (Morning Musume) #BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru - Country Musume ni Ishikawa (Morning Musume) #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~- Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Shining Itoshiki Anata - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Kakumeichikku KISS (LIVE Ver.) (革命チックKISS (LIVE Ver.)) #Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ~Duet Version~ - Satoda Mai with Fujioka Fujimaki #Hokkaido Shalala (Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~) (北海道シャララ (モーニング娘。ライブ 初の武道館~ダンシング ラブ サイト 2000 春~) TV Performances Atarashii Koi no Hatsu Date * 2006-08-18 Hello! Pro Hour #13 Featured Members *Country Musume **Azusa **Hiromi **Rinne **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Morning Musume **Ishikawa Rika **Konno Asami **Fujimoto Miki Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,073 Trivia *The album contains fourteen tracks, where eleven of the tracks are A-sides from their singles, and two tracks are from other compilation albums: Atarashii Koi no Hatsu Date is from Petit Best 3, and Kakumeichikku Kiss is from their second album. The 14th track is a special release that Satoda Mai had with a comedy duo. It was included on the album as she was the only member left (at the time), and was referred to as Country Musume Satoda Mai. *For the album's cover, Rinne is wearing her outfit for Hokkaido Sha La La, Asami, Satoda Mai, and Miuna wear their outfits for Country Musume Daizenshuu ②; Konno Asami and Fujimoto Miki wear their outfits for Shining Itoshiki Anata; and Ishikawa Rika wears her promotional outfit for Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Atarashii Koi no Hatsu Date, Oyaji no Kokoro ni Tomotta Chiisa na Hi ~Duet Version~ cs:Country Musume Mega Best da:Country Musume Mega Best de:Country Musume Mega Best es:Country Musume Mega Best fr:Country Musume Mega Best it:Country Musume Mega Best ja:カントリー娘。 メガベスト Category:Country Girls Albums Category:Country Girls DVDs Category:Country Girls Video Collections Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:Best Albums Category:Last Album Category:Lowest Selling Album Category:2008 DVDs Category:2008 Albums Category:English Name Album Category:Lowest Ranking Album Category:Mega Best